


Late Night Work Out

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen goes to the gym for a late night work out. This is what happends when he meets a tall, dark and gorgeous stranger x





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: adapted from a story I ready somewhere. Sorry, I can't remember where. Thanxs  


* * *

**********************************************************

 

I consider myself in good shape. I lift four days a week and do cardio the other three; I wouldn’t win any Mr. Universe contest but you can see each of my abs. I am strong and toned at about six feet tall. I weigh in at a lean 175 with short dark blonde hair and 28 years of age. I have never had problems with the ladies either. I had a serious girlfriend of about two years at the time of that night.

 

I was on my second day of a long business trip in an unfamiliar city. On some trips, my girlfriend came along but not this time. I really needed to hit the gym after a long day. I arrived at the gym at about 11 PM which is the latest I have ever gone to a gym. I went to the front desk and signed in. Only two other people were there when I arrived. The two men were in their late twenties maybe early thirties and both in great shape. One looked like he was about to finish up judging by the large sweat stains filling his grey shirt and gym shorts. I headed to the locker room to change out of my dress clothes and into my gym gear. The locker room had light brown walls and tiled floors of the same colour. On the right was a large communal shower with seven shower heads. On the left was a wall of lockers and three benches. In the back was a collection of bathroom stalls and sinks. It was a very open locker room compared to what I was used to. I walked over to one of the lockers and started to strip out of my clothes and took off my shoes. As soon as my pants were off and I was in just my black boxers, one of the men walked in. He already had his shirt off. His locker was about eight feet away from the one I was using and he quickly pulled his shorts and boxers off and grabbed a towel. Once in a while I have quickly checked out what other guys had to offer but it was never more than a glance. This time though, I caught myself staring at his sweaty package. He had a thick penis with a fair amount of hair covering his balls. It hung about three inches but was clearly flaccid. He turned and walked toward the showers, his cock and balls swung as he walked. I don't think he noticed me and I was glad he didn't. I pulled my boxers down and noticed my own shaved penis was semi hard. I quickly pulled on my black spandex compression shorts and noticed how good my cock looked in the slightly shiny shorts. I put on my basketball shorts, pulled on a quick dry shirt and tied my shoes. I grabbed a towel, locked up my stuff and headed out to the gym.

 

I went through my normal routine which started off with some light cardio, sit ups, and then free weights that depend on the day and type of workout. It usually only takes me an hour for a really good workout. That night happened to be a chest day and I decided to finish up with bench. I put 205 on the bar and did a couple of warm up sets. Then I put 245 on and put the clips on.

 

"You need a spot?" I heard from my left side. I had forgotten the other guy was still there. He had long chestnut hair and clearly had a regular work out routine. He had good sized arms and was wearing a grey shirt missing the sleeves. He was wearing a pair of black shorts that ran mid thigh and were baggy, especially for shorts that short.

 

"Um, sure. I guess it wouldn't hurt," I said. I didn't really need a spot but I was tired and figured it might be a good idea, especially if he was offering.

 

I lied down on the bench and placed my hands on the bar. I looked up to see if my spotter was ready. I couldn't see his face because his shorts were over my forehead and blocked my view. Normally spotters aren't that far over the person they are spotting and I couldn't help but notice he didn't have any boxers on. In fact, along his right leg I could see the head of his cock pointing straight down at me. I quickly looked away and started to lift. I didn't want to say anything and make it awkward. I finished my first set and sat up.

 

"Wow, you made that look easy. How long have you been lifting?" He asked.

 

"Since high school I guess. I never really thought about it." I was not one for small talk at the gym, but I wanted to be friendly.

 

After two more sets I said, "Thanks for the spot. I think I am done for the night."

 

"It was my pleasure. I'll see you in the locker room," he said. At the time I didn't pick up on what he was implying but it is clear looking back on it now that he had other intentions.

 

I took the clips off and put the weights back on the rack. When I got into the locker room, the other guy was in the center shower. He was naked and facing the other way; his tight butt was exposed and water ran off it. I walked over to my locker and took my shirt off then my basketball shorts. I looked down at my tight spandex shorts and noticed my cock was not hard. I pulled off my shorts and was completely naked. The locker room is set up so you don't need to take a towel with you to the showers. There isn't really a place to put it anyways. So I walked to the showers with my cock swinging between my legs and soap in my hand. I took the end shower and turned the water on. It felt good after a long workout and I forgot where I was. Water was rolling off my body and down my cock and balls. A stream of water also ran down my back and along my crack. I started to soap up and was looking at the wall.

 

"I forgot my soap, do you mind if I borrow yours?" The man asked. He had moved closer to me to ask.

 

I turned my head and noticed him standing in front of me. For some reason, my eyes were immediately drawn from his eyes to his cock. It was wet and semi hard. It was about four inches and hairless and drops of water dripped from the tip. His balls dangled below his cock and were also clean shaven.

 

"Um, yeah," I couldn't hide the nervousness in my voice. 

 

I grabbed the soap and reached to put it into his hand. He held his hand low so that I couldn't avoid looking at his cock in order to hand him the soap. I put it in his hands and he let his hand linger for a second. So did I with my eyes locked on his smooth penis.

 

"Thanks," he said. "You like what you see?" He turned the water on with his right hand while his left hand holding the soap didn't move. He was at the shower head next to me and water started to run down his body and off his cock.

 

"Oh, I am sorry. Excuse me." I could feel myself turning red and I broke my stare to look at the wall and not him.

 

"Don't worry. You have a nice one, too," He said and I could feel myself get even redder. I looked down to find my cock coming to life. It was pulsing as blood engorged it. I could not believe what was happening. I had always had curious thoughts involving what if's but never thought it would actually occur.

 

"No one will walk in on us. I figured since you are here so late you might want it. I can tell you're little friend does," he said with a playful voice. He knew when I stared that he could push me into anything. "You know you want to just take hold of my fat cock, don't you?"

 

"Um, I have never done anything like this. Don't get the wrong idea here," I said. My voice quivered with nervousness and a little excitement. I knew it was wrong and that made it so much more arousing.

 

"The first time is always the best. I don't bite. I'll go slowly." He turned the water off from both shower heads.

 

He moved closer and I had, during the course of our conversation, turned towards him. We were standing face to face, cock to cock about two feet from each other.

 

"I'll start." He placed his hands on the outside of my thighs as he slowly dropped to his knees. He worked his hands to the back of my thighs and moved them up my legs to my ass. He squeezed both checks and my heart rate soared. He had his eyes locked on mine and had a playful smile on his face. He edged his head closer to my now rock hard cock. He stuck out his tongue and grazed the tip. My cock was pulsing hard. I couldn't believe what I was feeling. My body was frozen and I was under his complete control. He moved the tip of his tongue in circles on the underside of my tip. A drop of pre-cum oozed out my slit and he licked it up and spread it on the top of my shaft as he worked his way to the base. The feeling of his tongue sliding down my shaft was electric and I let out a soft moan. He stopped at the base and rolled his tongue to the underside of my shaft and worked it down to my balls. He worked my balls and opened his mouth and took my nuts into his warm, wet mouth. He clasped his lips on my balls and pulled till they popped out his mouth. I moaned again a little louder. He refocused on my tip, this time with his lips. He started to take my shaft into his mouth and work my thick, rock-hard cock. My cock was now a good 7 inches. A few more drops of pre-cum dripped out. Then he pulled off and looked at me.

 

"You like that don't you?"

 

"Oh yes. Don't stop now," I said in a soft moan.

 

"Don't worry about me. I'll keep going but first you have to do something for me." He got a playful look in his eyes as he squeezed my ass and stood up. Our cocks touched and mine jumped a little. "You like the feeling of my cock don't you?" He wrapped his hand around both our cocks and started to stroke them. Then he stopped and let go of his but didn't let go of mine.

 

"Come with me." He pulled me by my penis out of the shower area and back to a bench.

 

He sat down and turned to face me again. His cock was standing at full attention and it had my full attention. "You want to touch it don't you. Go ahead." He grabbed my hand and guided it toward his tool. I continued to wrap my right hand around his warm, big, thick, veiny manhood. It felt so good in my hand and I could feel mine start to rise more than I thought it could. "Get down here big boy."

 

I dropped to my knees and pushed his legs apart. I took my hand off his cock and moved it to his inner thigh. I moved my head in between his legs and leaned in. The slit of his head was starring me in the face begging for me to taste it. My heart was pounding with excitement and anticipation. I couldn't have turned back now if I wanted to. I slipped my eager tongue out my wet lips and landed it on the underside of his tip. The warmth of his cock felt sssooo good and I felt his penis jump just a little. I started to trace circles on his tip then slowly traced his vein to the base. Now at his base, I moved my lips onto the side of his shaft. I sucked in a little and slide my lips around until they met on the other side of his shaft. My mouth was salivating. I worked my lips up his shaft. My mouth took in his tip when I reached it. I turned my head so I could take his cock head on. I planted my tongue on the underside of his shaft and slowly bobbed my head up and down his cock. I took my left hand and tantalizingly worked from his inner thigh to the base of his shaft. I started to jack his cock in unison with my mouth. I could hear him moaning and I could feel pre-cum oozing out the tip of my own cock. Moment's later, pre-cum oozed out his tip. It was sweet as it flowed onto my taste buds. I pulled my mouth off his cock to look at the wet tool before me. It invited me back as it glistened in the locker room lights. I moved my mouth down to his balls and started to lick his low hanging sack. His hairless balls felt so good on my tongue. I worked the underside of his balls and up to his region between his balls and ass hole. I slid the tip of my tongue halfway down, then back up to his balls. Then I went back down just past halfway, and back up, then back down a little farther, then back up again. I heard him let out a loud, long moan. He was loving it. I went up and down a few more times, each time a little closer to his hole. Then I went back up to his balls and took them into my mouth. They were warm and his sack was loose. They fit perfectly into my mouth and I worked them with my tongue. His cock rested on my check and his tip was near my ear. I pulled my mouth off and let his balls pop out one at a time.

 

"You like that," I said, this time I had the tease in my voice.

 

"Oh, fuck yes."

 

I flicked his tip with my tongue. A drop of precum oozed out and I lapped it up with my tongue. I spread the sweet tasting goo around his tip and down his shaft. I took my right hand back to the base of his shaft and jerked his cock. I took my left hand and played with his balls, teasing his hole every once in a while with my index finger. I wrapped my lips around his tip and jerked harder. I jerked and jerked and sucked and sucked. My mouth was filling with saliva and his precum. It tasted so good.

 

"Oooooo. I'm gonna cum."

 

I quickened the pace. I wanted him to cum all over my mouth. I wanted to taste my first load of spunk. His cock pulsed hard then his first string erupted and slammed the roof of my mouth. Then the next one shot off as his cock got even harder. I choked slightly, not expecting so much force with each eruption. He shot a few more times as his cum filled my mouth. It was all over the roof of my mouth, cheeks and covered my tongue. A little escaped my mouth and was rolling down my lower lip to my chin His warm, salty load was turning me on even more. I worked it around in my mouth and pulled off his cock. I played with his cum a little more before swallowing some of it. I left some because I wasn't done with him yet. I held his base with three fingers and wrapped my mouth around his cock again. I let the cum flow down his shaft out of my mouth and over my lips. I pulled off and looked at the cum covered lollipop. I looked up and his head was back in ecstasy. I moved my face back in and licked the cum off his cock. It was like an ice cream cone of cum. I lapped up the cum as his shaft was going soft. I made sure it was clean; I didn't want to waste any. I licked my lips to clean the remaining cum.

 

"How was that?" I asked. I knew it was orgasmic.

 

"Wow. That was incredible for your first time. Are you sure you haven't sucked cock before?"

 

"First time."

 

"Well it is only fair that I finish you off after that."

 

I moved to the other bench and laid down. I put my elbows under me so I could watch his mouth on my cock. He dived right in. He started at my balls and took them in my mouth again. Then he started to work his tongue toward my ass. He didn't stop like I did. I spread my legs more to allow easier access. His warm, wet tongue circled my ass hole. My hole puckered and released as he teased my opening. Then he thrust it in deep. I let out another moan as he worked the inside of my hole. My cock pulsed. He pulled out and worked his way back to my balls, over them, to the base of my shaft. He wrapped his tongue around my shaft and slid it all the way to the top. He moved in front of my tool and enveloped my head with his mouth. I felt his hand work my inner thigh and get closer to my hole. He stopped with his hand and moved it in front of my face. I sucked on his index finger to lube it up with my saliva. He took his hand back and worked his finger into my hole. My back spasmed and my sphincter tightened around his finger. I let out a large drop of precum that he quickly devoured. I couldn't take it much longer. My cock started to pulse, he dug his finger in deep, and I shot in his mouth. He took every last drop and pulled out of my ass. Then he took his mouth off and swallowed. I collapsed on the bench.

 

"You're a dirty little slut," he said to me. "You need to shower off. I can help you get clean."

 

I stood up and followed him to the showers. He turned on the warm water and grabbed the soap. He spun me around so my back was to him. He soaped up my back as water poured down on me. Then I felt his cock touch my crack as he pulled himself close to me. Then his cock was resting in my crack. I could feel his heat as he soaped up my shoulders and chest. He went down my stomach and down to my cock. He focused there for a while before he continued farther. He spread my legs and dropped to his knees so he could focus on my inner thighs and my crack. He finished off my legs then dropped the soap.

 

"Oopps. I dropped the soap."

 

"I had better pick that up then, huh." I never thought I would say anything like that, but I did a lot of thing I never thought I would do.

 

I bent down to pick it up and he leaned in to whisper into my ear, "You want me to fill your ass with my huge cock?"

 

"Yes. I want you to fill my ass with your cock and cum deep in me."

 

He stood up and spread my legs farther apart. He soaped up my crack and then his finger. He worked my hole with his middle finger, then slid in his index. He slowly pushed and pulled his fingers in and out of my ass. I put my hands out in front of me for balance.

 

"Do you want to get more comfortable before I take your virginity?"

 

"Yes, I do."

 

He hooked his fingers in my hole and pulled me back to the bench by my ass. He pulled his fingers out and bent me over the bench so my stomach was resting on it. He spread my legs apart. He quickly went to his locker and grabbed a bottle of lube. I was in the most vulnerable position of my life and my heart was absolutely pounding against the bench. He lubed his cock and poured some down my crack. He used his right hand to work it around my hole and the jammed his fingers in again. He bent his fingers and started to spread my hole. Then he pulled out and I felt the head of his cock press against my hole. He placed his hands on my hips.

 

"Just relax. Let it in."

 

I tried my best to relax as he pushed against my hole. I felt the head pop in as my hole stretched. Slowly I felt the rest of his shaft pass my hole until I felt his balls on my balls and his cock was buried in my ass. My ass pounded as it tightened around his cock. He pulled back and pushed forward. He started to get faster as my ass relaxed. The pain was replaced with intense pleasure. I could feel my cock getting hard. He pumped faster and faster and his balls were slamming against my ass. My whole body was being rocked forwards and back on the bench. I was moaning like crazy.

 

"Oh fuck yeah. Fuck my ass. Oh my."

 

He slowed slightly as his cock started to pulse. His first warm load shot in my ass followed by a few more. He was moaning. My ass tightened as he went soft in my ass. He pulled out and I could feel the warm load sliding down my ass toward my gaping hole. He moved his mouth back between my legs and stuck his tongue back into my ass. He worked my hole to clean all the cum out. His warm tongue circled my loose hole. He got it in really deep to be sure to collect all the cum. He pulled out and waited as the last of his load slide out and landed on his tongue. He ran the tip over my hole one last time. Then he stood up and flipped me over so my back was on the bench and my cock pointed to the ceiling. He moved in on top of me and our cocks intertwined. He moved his head over mine and I opened wide. He let the cum drip out his mouth and into mine and started to jerk our cocks together. It came out slow but it was still warm and mixed with lube and my ass juices. It didn't taste good but it was so wrong it turned me on. The last of it fell into me and I took a good swallow. Some was still left in my mouth and I had to swallow again. He continued to jerk our cocks and my cock was screaming to cum. I just couldn't take it any longer and shot all over his cock and lower abs. He stood up moved his cock to my mouth so I could clean it with my tongue.

 

"You bad boy. You are going to have to clean that off me." I started to lick his lower abdomen making sure to not miss any of my cum. His cock was rubbing on my chest and throat until I made my way down to his shaft. I cleaned all the cum I could and got a mix of his cum with my cum and ass juices. Once again, my mouth was full and I swallowed another large load. My own cum never tasted so good.

 

I sat on the floor with my ass and cock still pulsing. He got up and went to the shower to clean off again. It took me a few minutes before I could walk but I managed to make it to the shower. I went to a separate shower to clean off. I was spent. He got ready pretty quick after drying off.

 

"I never got your name. Mine's Jared," he said.

 

"Jensen,"

 

"I hope it was everything you thought it'd be. You suck cock like a pro and it'd be a shame for all that talent to go to waste. What are you up to tomorrow night? We could go to my place and fulfill all your fantasies." 

 

"Um I am still trying to figure out what is going on." I was in shock from what happened as my libido subsided and the reality of what just happened set in.

 

Jared came over and gave me his card. On the back were directions to his house in town with the message I can show you so much more. Who knows what would happen the next night...

 

The End


End file.
